Screw the Consequences
by LegacyChick
Summary: Candy One-Shot... Alcohol and a whirlwind of emotions push Randy to a decision he might regret... or not. Warning: Slash, Fluff, A little bit of Angst


**The reason I post this seperate to 'Our Story thus far' is because it doesn't fit into the timeline. The idea came to me a few days ago while watching... well... I dunno what I was watching but it was TV for sure :P**

**For my girls, have a nice weekend! :)**

**Summary: Uhmmm... Yeah.**

**Pairing: Candy**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, A little Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own my obsession with those boys and a mind of my own.**

* * *

><p>There they were again. It was the same game like every other week. A club, a few fellow co-workers, a few drinks. As if it was planned. As if HE had planned it. Each damn Tuesday after the show. Deliberately picking out jeans that hugged that firm ass of his just right. Deliberately leaning over to some stranger to run one of his smooth, long fingers down his cheek. Deliberately wriggling his ass on his way over to the dancefloor.<p>

If he did not know any better, Randy would think he was playing with him, teasing him. However, that was impossible. No one knew about his attraction for the young brunette. Not Cody himself, not his best friend, hell, even he had not known until a few weeks ago.

That little minx had him wrapped around his little finger without even knowing it. If Cody asked, he would jump. IF being the key-word there.

The green-eyed monster called jealousy reared its head again as he purposefully let his eyes linger on the firm, muscular curves of Cody's body while the younger man moved his hips to the beat of some heavy song, left and right, back and forth, rubbing his muscles against the strangers chest, his ass pressing into the blonde's groin.

He could have sworn he saw a sparkle in Cody's eyes when the young brunette glanced over at him, a knowing smirk on his lips, but then again, he had often thought so yet. It was wishful thinking, his fantasy playing tricks on him.

The beer on the bar was long forgotten, darkly inked arms folded in front of his chest as he tried to control the emotions rising inside of him. Leaning against the cold, probably also dirty, wood, chest rising and falling steadily, heavily, lips tightly pressed together as his teeth worked them raw, he watched him closely -as closely as possible with the crowd surrounding him. He watched him just like every week.

Though, while Cody was flirting heavily each week with everything on 3 legs, the guys looking at least potentially handsome each time, he knew for a fact that the younger man was no whore. He had seen him leave four, five times maybe with another guy in the four years now they worked together. Not that he had always watched him with such Argus Eyes as he did now.

And while they had been friends ever since Cody had joined the Main Roster, while he had taken him under his wings back then, mentored him and given him advice, he had only just figured out WHY he had done all that. The more than friendly attraction towards the giddy brunette had dawned on him about three months ago when he had literally walked in on Cody and another guy and -instead of just walking back out again- he had stood there speechless and drawn to the act for a few good minutes, wishing it was him squirming and writhing underneath the certainly grown-up body of the younger man.

He needed another drink, and he needed it fast. There was no way he was going through this again with only such a little amount of beer in his blood. It also belonged to the ritual by now. Him getting shit-loaded -at least to a point where he slurred his words but could still trust his actions- each week while Cody always stayed sober.

It was no problem at all, Tuesday being the only day he drank EVER, not when he was staying alone that night. It was, however, a problem when he bunked with Cody. Such as tonight. Why he still did it was beyond him. It only made it worse each time. Laying so close to the little mix without being able to breathe him, to touch him, to feel him. But at least it gave him the knowledge that the younger man would go 'home' alone. Tonight that was. One less thing to care about.

He'd keep quiet again, as always. Though he had no idea how he'd get through the night. He never knew. And tonight would be even worse, after what he had witnessed the night before.

Why he even still shared a room with Cody was beyond him anyways, but maybe Santino had been right and he was indeed a masochist. Maybe he just needed the constant reminder of what he could not have. Maybe he just loved destroying himself.

_He'd awaken in the middle of the night yesterday, lids fluttering open then quickly shut again when he had realized it was still pitch black outside. Why he had failed to dream on he found out seconds later when an unmistakable sound reached his ears, one coming from the bed right next to him._

_Keeping his eyes shut, not moving a bone as he laid prone on his back, he had listened closely, and sure enough there it had been again. Louder this time, clearer, his cock straining against the tight confines of his sweatpants as Cody moaned out again... his name._

_He had not moved, not even an inch, he'd only cast his eyes open and towards the other bed, and what he had seen had him sweating and hard in an instant._

_Cody had lain on his back, sheets slipped down to only cover his lower regions -barely-, heaving, hard chest covered in a fine sheen of sweat. One arm was lazily draped behind his head while the other lay unmoving by his side, eyes shut, lips -cock-sucking, swollen lips- parted and cheeks flushed. And then there was IT again._

"_Fuck... Randy!" It was barely audible, breathed out in a whisper between sinful moans, but it had been enough to finally make him move. Quickly shuffling onto his side, head still pressed to his own pillow in case Cody woke up, he was unable to look away any longer. _

_If it had been any other guy, he'd been up in a second and poured a bottle of water upon the sleeping form, maybe even making fun of the other one for the rest of the day, but with it being Cody... the guy who managed to make him rock-hard with even so much as a sly grin... Fuck, he just could not resist._

_He'd listened and watched for minutes, long, tough minutes in which he'd wished to be touched, worshipped and taken. Minutes in which he was mesmerized by every little sound slipping past Cody's lips. Those sinful, swollen, kissable lips. Minutes in which he had to hold back, had to use every ounce of self-control to not just jump the younger man so close to him._

_And then his eyes almost bugged out of his head. The second Cody's arm started moving underneath the sheets, his hand unmistakably trailing up and down his hard shaft, the soft noises of wet flesh being firmly stroked. _

_One more erotic groan of his name and he'd cum. Not by touching himself, not by filling anyone to the brim, not by friction. Just the pure image and the sheer thought of all the naughty, forbidden things he might be doing to the young brunette in his current dream... It had been enough. Hell, until then he had not even realized how fucking hard he'd been, too intoxicated by the view of Cody's certainly pleasurable and very vivid dream._

_He had not said a word in the morning, showering before the younger man had even opened his eyes, already fully clothed when Cody had lazily rolled out of bed. He'd seen the evidence of Cody's dream -if only for a nano-second- covering the insides of those nerdy Spiderman boxershorts the younger man loved so much and had instantly felt the twitch in his lower regions again._

_He could have reacted on it, on his instincts, his desire, his feral needs, knowing that the man he obsessed about for months already -maybe even years- had just had a wet dream about him a few hours ago, but he'd been too damn scared to say something. What if Cody did not even remember the dream. Just a dream did not mean the younger man had a mutual interest in him. Randy was still pretty sure that everything Cody did he only did to tease him. Cause Cody liked playing games. Cause Cody was so fucking good at it. And cause HE was such a fucking easy victim._

He slammed down yet another shot, feeling his bones turning more and more into Jell-O with each passing minute as he remained seated at the bar. Everyone, everything around him was uninteresting, unacknowledged, a world far away from his own, as his eyes remained focused on the young brunette. Following each and every move of him, registering each step, each grind of his hips, each rotation, Cody's dancing-partner still the same than at the beginning of the night.

That was never a good omen. If Cody wanted fun, he'd dance with more guys, change his partners, more interested in the music and the alcohol flowing than in the guy he was rubbing against. This time, however...

It would mean a lonely night since Cody'd never brought a guy up to the room if they were sharing. Heck, as far as he could remember, Cody'd never left with a guy when they'd shared. He'd always come back to the room alone. With him. They'd always left together. But tonight he had the nagging feeling that wouldn't be the case. And fuck, it hurt.

But maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to change that. If only for tonight.

He did not know if it was the alcohol flowing through his blood or just his current amount of overall frustration, but before he even realized it, he was off his seat and steadily making his way towards the dancefloor, towards them, towards him, eyes never leaving his goal... like a lion stalking its prey.

His vision was blurred by emotions, by anger, frustration, jealousy, desire, all those feelings making it impossible for him to think clearly on his way over.

Obviously neither man had recognized him, both too enthralled by the act they were putting on right there in the middle of the dancefloor. Dancing closely, intense looks, heated touches. It only made his blood boil the more. But it was not going to stop him. All logic, all fears, all coherence pushed aside. Risking his bond with the younger man. His friendship. His trust.

But those thoughts came too late.

His hands already had a tight grip on Cody's wrist, his lips already pressed firmly against those of the stunned brunette, not even the wide, scared, curious baby-blues making him retreat. He could not hear the outraged spluttering of the blond next to them, did not feel all those eyes upon him, was unobvious to the music blaring through the club.

He only felt his heart thumbing painfully against his ribcage and those plump, velvety-like lips moulding against his. Screw the consequences.

Not even realizing Cody's body slowly relaxing and the younger man's hands sliding up his back as he started to push up against him, Randy let his lids flutter shut, the sensations suddenly all too much for him to face.

A few muttered words however brought him out of his high again, leaving him rather perplex and confused, Cody's voice leaving no doubt in his intentions. "It was about damn time!"

Pulling back abruptly, staring into mischievously sparkling blues, the wide, sly grin on Cody's lips only fuelling his confusion, he blinked rapidly for quite some time, lips opening and closing more than once in order to question him but no words coming out. And before he could manage to choke out a few words, Cody's lips lay flush upon his once again to give him the answer to a question he'd been too scared to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Do-o-one! Review, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
